


Behind the Jagged Mountain

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beowolf (RWBY) - Freeform, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Ice Flower, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Team RWBY - Freeform, Team RWBY on a mission, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, Weuss Schnee, White Rose - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, blake x yang - Freeform, his jokes are great, reference to Piers Anthony, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Team RWBY on a mission, hacking Beowolves and other Grimm to shreds. White Rose and Bumbleby.





	Behind the Jagged Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a standard issue fic of Team RWBY on a mission. White Rose and Bumbleby. Written for the 'A Creature of Grimm' prompt.

The horde of Beowolves had set upon them from what seemed like nowhere. The four members of Team RWBY had fought them for hours, but the Wolves never let them rest for long. The enormous mountain sprawled out before them was the home to what must have been thousands of various Grimm. There seemed to be more Beowolves than anything, but a Boarbatusk or an Ursa cold be found here or there.

  
Yang had just scared herself up a nice Ursa. She taunted the massive beast for a moment, egging it on to lunge at her. Once it did, she threw a flurry of punches, reinforced by her gauntlets' shots. The bear slashed and hacked at her but it could not connect a hit. She smashed her fist into its skull, firing a shot for good measure. The Grimm fell over and quickly disintegrated.

  
"That was a bear-y fine workout!" She bragged out loud, her teammates groaning at her awful pun. At least she was in high spirits. A flock of small-ish Nevermores fell out of the sky in a pile. Blake grinned at her work.

  
"I swear that last one cawed 'NOT AGAIN!' just before the round hit it," Blake mentioned to no one in particular. She joined Yang in the center of their perimeter, and the two of them watched as Weiss contended with a Beringel. The simian Grimm grabbed at her with its filthy mitts, but she stabbed and pricked its hands with her rapier. Finally tiring of the beast, she shot a round of ice Dust at each of its fists and produced a few glyphs.

  
She sailed between the glyphs effortlessly, striking the awful ape repeatedly. She finally stabbed through its chest and shot more ice Dust into it. It disintegrated soon enough, the inky blackness wafting into the air.

  
Ruby was engrossed in a scrap with two Beowolves at the moment. They were the last two of the horde she'd been tearing to shreds, and they looked to be Alpha Wolves. Nothing Ruby Rose could not handle, to be sure.

  
She shot forward and made an uppercut slash at one of them, knocking it into the air. She shot her body into the Grimm, breaking off a bone or two. She kicked off that one and hacked at the next one, splitting it cleanly in half. She fired a round to gain momentum and brought her blade down on the original Wolf in a delicate spin, splaying the beast all over the asphalt. She landed gracefully, or as gracefully as Ruby Rose could, on both feet, smirking proudly as she surveyed her work.

  
"Good show, ladies. One of these days we might just be decent fighters." Yang joked.

  
"Speak for yourself, sis! I'm a Grimm slayer through and through!" Ruby bragged as she morphed her scythe into its rifle shape.

  
"My little demon slayer is so adorable." Weiss bragged, hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Ruby. Yang rolled her eyes.

  
"Quit gawking at my sister, Weiss! Even the Grimm will get grossed out!" Yang rebuked. Blake laughed at the four of them.

  
"We're covered in Grimm and Weiss is still thirsty, Ruby is still shiny, and Yang is still extra! That's why I love you gals!" The Faunus mentioned, wiggling her cat ears at the thought.

  
"You wanna talk about being thirsty? You've been groping Yang the whole mission!" Weiss sounded almost jealous, which she hated to no end, but she and Ruby hadn't had much in the way of alone time this mission.

  
"Well, she can't keep her hands off me, so why shouldn't I grope back? I bet if Ruby touched your butt this much you'd have a fit!" Blake fired back. Weiss rolled her blue eyes.

  
"I wish she would touch my butt..." Weiss groaned.

  
"That's not fair! You touched mine once and thought I was freaking out about it, and now you won't do it again! No matter how much I've cried!"

  
"You don't cry about it that much..." Weiss mentioned.

  
"I've never heard you mention it..." Yang chortled.

  
"I CRY ABOUT IT ON THE INSIDE!" Ruby persisted.

  
"Oh my gods, just go around that corner and manhandle each other for a few minutes and shut the hell up about it! Yang and I will keep watch and make sure no Grimm eat either of you while you're naked!" Blake fumed, clearly not wanting to hear any more of Weiss's and Ruby's butt talk. Yang's eyes blanked out at her girlfriend's words.

  
"I'm not Grimm watching while she has her way with my sister!" Yang argued. Blake rolled her eyes, yanking Yang away from the scene.

  
"You've got seven minutes, girls! Make them count! Then Yang and I will have ours while you two keep watch!" Blake left a shadow as a sentinel, and Weiss and Ruby claimed a spot behind some rocks. They checked for remaining Grimm before having their moment. Once their time was through, the two of them were pleasantly surprised and in much better moods.

  
Apparently, a determined couple can get a lot accomplished in seven minutes. That's what Piers Anthony told me, at least...

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Behind the Jagged Mountain' by Cradle of Filth
> 
> Most of my 'Grimm' day fics are excuses to write shipping shenanigans. I've tried to write about characters becoming Grimm and Grimm society, but it's never really been that fun for me.


End file.
